


【藕饼】以身抵食（下）

by RJYS



Category: RJYS
Genre: 藕饼 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJYS/pseuds/RJYS
Kudos: 46





	【藕饼】以身抵食（下）

敖丙颤着身子哭得实在太惨烈，叫哪吒竟又生出几分不忍来，喘着粗气强行停住了动作再不敢动。可他方才被这没有自觉的小龙撩拨良久，那物事憋涨得他额角青筋暴起，眼内尽是可惧密布的血丝，若是现在喊停，哪吒非得被逼疯魔不可。  
他咬牙死命忍了一会儿，待敖丙哭声渐弱，渐渐适应了那物身子松软下去后，哪吒才试探着在那处紧缩的后穴里慢慢顶弄，堪称轻柔地用肉柱磨蹭层层裹住他的湿软肠壁，尽力让小龙能承受住他涨硬的阳物。  
他的力道不轻不重，敖丙被他颠得前后直摇，虚软无力的双臂哆嗦着勉强撑住身体，连哭都似失了力气，只得断断续续地低声啜泣，泪珠子落雨一般又将褥子湿了个透。  
不消片刻，许是龙族在床事上真的天赋异禀，敖丙缓过劲后慢慢地倒也不觉得那么疼了，只是头哭得有些发了昏，眼前泪雾未散，晕乎乎的不知今夕何夕；被哪吒蹭磨过的穴肉也退去了少经人事的涩痛苦楚，逐渐泛起丝缕的酥麻之意，顺着尾椎攀上身来搅得他脑中更是混沌一片。  
敖丙只觉得一股陌生的痒意直冲上天灵盖，令他身子都不免软了几分，口中呜咽不已，粉白小脸却如姑娘家上了胭脂似的酡红一片，显然已是情动。 

哪吒见状心中暗舒一口气，他双手掰开小龙的臀瓣仔细瞧了瞧，见那处吞着阳物的小穴虽然被撑得有些可怜兮兮地泛着红，又紧又湿地将他咬得死紧，但确实除了穴中涌出的淫水之外并未有任何伤痕血迹，这才放心地把住身下之人的腰慢慢加重了力道，阴头略强势地破开还在推拒抽动不已的穴肉，谨慎而小心地轻轻戳弄藏于肉壁中的那一点，也不敢真用上力气，怕小龙一会儿准受不住，又得哭着骂他了。  
柱身就着穴中滑腻的淫液进出得越发顺畅，脂膏悉数化在了小龙湿软的肉壁内，先前抗拒着不肯降顺的穴肉如今服贴地吮吸着硬烫的肉柱似是喜爱不已，就跟这小龙一般，毫无所觉地尽会勾引人，咬得哪吒双目发红，恨不得现在就把人摁着先狠操一顿再说。  
他憋得胸闷粗喘，敖丙却从这鱼水之欢中得了趣，竟不由自主地扭着腰去逢迎哪吒的操弄，被缚着吊在半空的龙尾左右乱甩，尾巴尖也在哪吒手臂上不住地轻拍。  
小龙不晓得现在自己是怎样一副诱人的模样，腰身柔软任人摆弄，白净的身体早已染上了爱欲的桃色，宛如一朵任人采撷的娇嫩艳花，生得是纯真烂漫、不谐世事，雨露一沾便显出那妩媚风情的本色，敞着身子讨起欢来。  
哪吒被这突然的迎合勾得差点理智全无，只得咬牙再度停下，好平息胸中无处发泄的欲火，以免下手失了轻重惹这人难受。可如此这般，敖丙对哪吒的怜惜还不领情，他软软地挣动了几下，回过头来有些茫然地望向哪吒，神色懵懂隐带着几分媚意：“你动一动啊，你怎么不动了……”  
一双绯色龙瞳泫然欲滴，眼梢嫣红一抹更是能把人勾得魂都没了。  
那小龙见哪吒默不作声，犹如雕塑一般一动不动，竟难耐地摆动腰肢将臀肉压向男人胯间，艰难地想要把那吐出半截的狰狞性器再吞回去，可他身子绵软使不上一点劲，自己翘着臀插弄又不得要法，欲求被半上不下地吊着，难受地眸内又蓄满了泪。

“哥哥，我难受……你动一动……”  
小龙本能地向往日待他最好的哪吒哥哥求助，却见那人俯下身轻轻亲了亲他的嘴角，面上看不出神情：“丙儿哪里难受？”  
敖丙愣了愣，可怜巴巴地委屈道：“后面……被你插的那里……”  
“这里？”哪吒抽动了几下浅埋在敖丙穴里的肉柱，却在敖丙期待的目光下，将性器一点点拔了出去。  
小龙瞪大了眼睛，一脸受了欺骗而受伤的样子。  
“哥……你怎么、唔啊！”  
硕物骤然的全根没入逼得敖丙在下一刻无法抑制地叫出了声，身后猛烈地抽插令他身子颠簸得险些趴不住，被操得几乎软成一滩水，口中咿咿呀呀叫个不停，再不见方才勾引人时的自在。  
敖丙被这狂风暴雨般的剧烈快意折磨得近乎崩溃，连求饶的话都说不出口，甚至还未明白自己到底做错了什么，要遭这般磨难人的酷刑。

哪吒摁着这自作自受的小龙狠狠操弄，称得上是怒火中烧，也不管敖丙是怎么的挣扎又是怎样的哭闹，他给足了敖丙机会，想着二人的初次那般糟糕，如今纵使自己多受些折磨也定不能让敖丙有一丝的不舒，可他错的实在太过离谱，这小妖这般惑人无知，就该可劲地欺负！  
哪吒这一番动作毫不留情，胯间之物凶神恶煞地惩戒吞着柱身谄媚吮吸不已的骚穴艳肉，捣得敖丙哭叫着发了水，后穴中涌出的淫液将二人交合之处湿得一塌糊涂，随着哪吒的冲撞拍打出啧啧水声，所见所闻皆淫糜至极。  
敖丙被哪吒泄愤似地操干良久才有了片刻的歇息，彼时他已又泄过了两回，浑身没了丁点力气，任哪吒握着他的腰灌了一肚子粘稠腥膻的阳精，小腹被射得微微鼓起好似怀胎三月，哪吒刚一松开他便软软地瘫在了床上，股间泥泞一片，浑身更是动弹不得，累得几乎当场睡去。  
哪吒并不打算放过他，好不容易开了荤的李元帅很快雄风重振，将人又拽起来抱着按到怀里，咬着小龙的唇瓣把孽根直直向上捅到了底，不等他反应便开始顶胯抽送。  
敖丙是真的一点力气都不剩，他被哪吒亲得喘不上气，含泪趴在那人宽厚的肩头被上下颠的泪珠子直掉，哭得上气不接下气地求饶，说他错了，他再也不敢了。  
哪吒手上极温柔地替小龙抚背顺着气，下身却近乎粗暴地插弄着怀中的小傻龙，将人欺负地话都说不顺。  
“哪里错了？不敢什么了？”  
敖丙呜呜嗯嗯地说不清楚，他便放缓了动作，待人喘匀了气，又问：“知道这是让你做什么吗？”  
敖丙小心翼翼地看向他，眼泪在眶内打着旋，似是在猜他这句话下的意思，半晌，委屈巴巴地摇摇头。  
哪吒好笑地抚摸着小龙被他的顶出起伏的柔软小腹，故意骗他：“让你生小龙。”  
敖丙闻言却像是听到什么伤心事似的，垂眸埋在哪吒颈间，眼睫上犹挂着晶莹的泪珠：“我不能生、我还小，生不了……”  
哪吒听出了他言语间的慌乱与心虚，不禁恶向胆边生，故意在敖丙穴内的敏感处慢慢磨蹭，果不其然，这小龙又开始无措地扭着腰讨欢了。  
“呜……我、我爹说要成亲了才能生，我没成亲，不能生……”  
“行，赶明儿我就去请我父母找你父亲提亲，你给我生一窝小崽，好不好？”  
“不好……”敖丙被哪吒使坏磨折地难受不已，只好搂住那人的脖子讨好地蹭了蹭，小小的龙角在哪吒的颈项间拱来拱去，又暖又痒。  
“为什么？”  
哪吒把人从怀里掏出来，张口就含住了小龙一边乌青圆嫩的角茸，舌尖舔过布满细小绒毛的角面，刚吸吮几下，就感觉小龙身子一颤，咬着自己的那处猛地一缩，低头看去，竟是敖丙又射了一次，怕是什么也快出不来了，只是些像水一般的稀薄精液。  
未想到小龙的嫩角竟是这般敏感，哪吒心中暗暗记下，来日方长，他有的是时间将这妖媚子尝个遍。

哪吒抱着小龙又上下颠了一通，在那处填满了千千万万的李氏子孙，把敖丙又累得够呛。  
怀中之人无根柳似地歪在他身上，眼睛半睁半闭，昏昏沉沉几乎要睡去，哪吒把人揽在怀里耍赖似地摇了摇，就是不让人睡：“为何不愿给我生？快说，丙儿。”  
敖丙闻言掀了掀眼皮，沉重的困意似有千斤重，压得他迷迷糊糊神思混沌：  
“我姑姑说……说龙宫穷是因为生下了我……是我……是我把龙宫吃穷的……我如果也生了……”还未说完，小龙便懒懒地打了一个哈欠，砸吧砸吧嘴，沉沉睡去。  
哪吒哭笑不得地抱着他“吃穷龙宫”的宝贝，无奈地摇了摇头，亲亲酣睡着的小龙，笑道：“傻子。”


End file.
